fmcisafakesitethisisfakefandomcom-20200215-history
FMC 009
Item #: FMC-009 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: FMC-009 is to be contained in a 75 m x 5 m area divided and secured with clear Plexiglas walls containing locked doors as follows: (a) One wall/door at 5 m from the far end of the room. FMC-009 lives in the 5 m x 5 m space thus created. (b) One wall/door at 35 m. This defines the outer limit of the area that FMC-009 can affect while contained in Area (a). © One wall/door at 65 m. Area © may be used safely for observation while FMC-009 is contained in Area (a), but must be cleared if an interaction is taking place in Area (b). (d) A standard containment door at 75 m. This creates a 10 x 5 m area where FMC-009 can be safely observed while released into Area (b). Two Level 1 guards are to be posted in Area ©; they should move to Area (d) if FMC-009 is in Area (b) for an experiment. Due to injury potential, non-D-Class personnel are not permitted to interact directly with FMC-009. An automated food and water dispenser, and litter changer have been installed in Area (a) to limit unnecessary contact with FMC-009. If necessary, FMC-009 may be tranquilized from a distance and then safely handled. Additional cats exposed to FMC-009 must be contained in an identical manner for a period of three hours. Description: FMC-009 is a large (8.2 kg) female tabby domestic cat (Felis catus), exhibiting two major anomalous abilities: •FMC-009 can change the physical form of any living creature it is able to observe, within a range of 30 m. • FMC-009 can make telepathic suggestions to humans within the above range of effect. FMC-009 can transfer its abilities to other cats within its range of effect, but this effect on the other cat is temporary and dissipates within three hours of separation from FMC-009. FMC-009 does not otherwise exhibit any unusual physical or mental abilities. Typically, it will transform anything it considers friendly into another cat (in order to play with it). Anything considered unfriendly or dangerous is transformed into a prey animal and then killed and eaten. of FMC-009 to terminate recalcitrant D-Class personnel approved. – O5-4 Telepathic suggestions have consisted of desires typical of cats – more/better food, softer bedding, toys, and to be let out of its enclosure. may purchase appropriate items for SCP-795 at their own expense. – Dr. ██████ FMC-009’s transformations revert after a period of one hour, after removal from FMC-009’s presence. FMC-009 has proven unable to transform itself, inanimate objects, or objects that it cannot see. Addendum: FMC-009 was originally contained on █/█/20██ at the ███████ Animal Control Center in ██████, ██. According to records found there, FMC-009 is named “Bailey,” was approximately two years old upon containment, and had been surrendered by a relative of a deceased prior owner. from Dr. ██████: We have no idea how she got Bailey into the cat carrier and down to ███████. A number of unusual conditions were found at the Animal Control Center: (a) All dogs had been euthanized. (b) Cats were roaming the facility freely. © The Center was $██████ over budget for cat care and supplies. (d) Three Center staff were missing and presumed victims of FMC-009. Cats contained by use of tranquilizing gas. Initially, all of the cats in the Center exhibited the abilities of FMC-009 but lost their anomalous powers within three hours of being contained and separated.